


Шарики, бумажники и два голубка

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детективу Интерпола Дженсену Эклзу приходится хорошо побегать по всему миру, чтобы поймать некоего Джареда Падалеки. Ну что ж, бегающие да добегаются!</p><p>Артер - Taly.A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шарики, бумажники и два голубка

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Шарики, бумажники и два голубка"

В Риме этот проныра толкает его прямо в фонтан и уходит с его бумажником. Дженсен сам виноват — засмотрелся на этого симпатичного гада, купился на высокую фигуру, как раз в его вкусе, вот и получите! Офицеру Интерпола целибат противопоказан — встает на воров даже в Риме у стен Ватикана. Наглые площадные голуби ржали ему вслед — он не сомневался.  
  
Свой целибат Дженсен похеривает на следующий день. На светском приеме он узнает высокую фигуру, идет на звук заливистого смеха и, поймав за локоть, шипит:  
  
— Бумажник где?  
  
Проныра, улыбаясь дамам и прочим неопределенным личностям, поворачивается, облизывает взглядом каждую веснушку на носу Дженсена, облизывается сам и отвечает:  
  
— Выбросил. Пошли, компенсирую.  
  
Дженсен трахает его в будуаре у княгини, привязав чулками этой же княгини к кушетке восемнадцатого века. Пока они шли, ворюга так шустро облапал его, что Дженсен решил подстраховаться — этот сможет утащить член и яйца, если захочет.  
  
— Бриллианты у этой карги поддельные, — заявляет, кончив, стервец. Свесив длинные ноги с комом из брюк на правой ступне, он лыбится и спрашивает: — Офицер, может, отпустите? Я чист, ваша сперма не в счет.  
  
Бумажник ему возвращается в целости и сохранности. Дженсен обнаруживает его у себя позже, в кармане своего смокинга. Наличных денег он там не находит, зато в отделении для купюр лежат презерватив и записка: «Надуй шарик и улыбнись».  
  
***  
  
  
В Лондоне бывший карманник, а теперь вор с именем и стажем, отсасывает ему в номере «Хилтона» и критикует выбор костюма:  
  
— Где ты этот пояс верности купил?! — карманник своими ловкими пальцами сражается с молнией, побеждает и набрасывается на член уже с отчаянием.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на мокрые губы на своем члене, держится за оттопыренные уши этого сексуального — мать твою, просто охрененного! — маньяка и обещает сам себе носить эти брюки до смерти.  
  
Теперь Интерпол знает его имя, знает его и офицер Дженсен Эклз, но Джареду Падалеки на это глубоко наплевать — его документы на имя испанского графа с хренпрочтешьимяфамилию валяются на полу, куда их бросил Дженсен вместе с липовой дипломатической неприкосновенностью.  
  
Утром документы остаются, а граф и бумажник Дженсена исчезают. Голуби стучат в окно, интересуются, чем он будет рассчитываться за номер. Чем-чем? Наймется шарики надувать!  
  
***  
  
В Париже эта сволочь обворовывает картинную галерею и дарит ему букет цветов. Долбаный букет Дженсен находит утром рядом с собой на подушке. Загородный дом пуст, задница ощутимо побаливает — этот ворюга вчера постарался: облизал-обкусал, отсосал и трахнул. Дженсен и не сопротивлялся, рваные простыни не в счет.  
  
В букете записка на открытке с целующимися голубями: «Прости, дорогая, дела. Люблю, целую. Джей». Дженсен проверяет сумку — бумажника нет — и хохочет. Лезет в двойное дно, где лежат еще два запасных, но и там пусто. На террасе его ждет завтрак, накрытый большими блестящими полушариями.  
  
***  
  
В Нью-Йорке он гуляет с подругой в развлекательном центре. Планы — послать все к черту! Пора за ум браться: семья, жена, карьера. Заведут себе пару спиногрызов, таких, как эта шебутная детвора, приведут сюда, и им будет показывать фокусы вон тот высокий парень. Чересчур высокий, чтоб его.  
  
Дженсен смотрит, как ловкие пальцы достают из воздуха шарики, подбрасывают в воздух, и шарики мелькают под детский визг, превращаясь в дрожащую цветную ленту. Взгляд жонглера встречается с его взглядом, и шарики вязнут в воздухе, летят вниз, раскатываясь по полу в разные стороны. Пауза затягивается, тянется и тянется, и в конце концов растягивает их в разные стороны, оставляя гулкую пустоту.  
  
***  
  
В Ванкувере под проливным дождем они целуются как умалишенные, и Дженсен сам кладет Джареду в карман бумажник. Светящиеся шары фонарей вежливо смотрят в небо, а они, вымокшие до нитки, все никак не могут разжать руки.  
  
Позже в кармане куртки он обнаруживает ключ от камеры хранения на вокзале, едет туда, находит все свои бумажники и теплый шарф с перчатками и запиской: «Этой зимой обещают зверские морозы. Береги себя».  
  
Денег в бумажниках привычно не оказывается.  
  
***  
  
В Мехико они лежат на крыше дома, прямо на голубином помете, хватают воздух широко открытыми ртами, и Джаред шепчет:  
  
— Арестовывать будешь?  
  
— Отдай сумку и вали.  
  
Джаред встает, вытряхивает бриллианты из сумки, часть распихивает по карманам, часть заталкивает за пазуху и протягивает Дженсену пустую сумку:  
  
— Ну я пошел.  
  
Дженсен в очередной раз охреневает и язвит:  
  
— До встречи, дорогая.  
  
По небу проносится одинокий круглый шарик облачка, исчезает в жарком круге солнца, и Джаред исчезает вместе с ним.  
  
***  
  
В Лас-Вегасе они врезаются друг в друга в казино, и Дженсен от греха подальше тянет его гулять. Джаред гуляет на всю катушку, под утро они вусмерть пьяные стоят перед священником и надевают на пальцы друг другу пластиковые кольца с голубками. На голове у Дженсена веночек с невесомым белоснежным покрывалом, у Джареда шляпка-кокотка с муслиновым шарфом и белыми цветами.  
  
Казино на следующий день лишается двадцати миллионов, Дженсен — остатков покоя. Джаред снова в бегах.  
  
***  
  
В Лос-Анджелесе Дженсен приходит на свидание в тюрьму:  
  
— Привет, муженек, — встречает его ублюдок, испортивший ему жизнь. Шарик из презерватива надул и нарисовал сердечко, идиот!  
  
Дженсен хватает его за грудки и трясет:  
  
— Если ты, сука, не выйдешь досрочно, я буду приходить с плеткой и воспитывать!  
  
Джаред хохочет и начинает стягивать штаны:  
  
— У тебя есть ремень, можешь начинать.  
  
И Дженсен, как дурак, вместо того, чтобы действительно отходить ремнем эту паршивую задницу, вечно ищущую приключений, вздергивает его, голубка голозадого, прижимает к себе и целует, пока хватает воздуха в легких.  
  
Джаред потом осоловело смотрит на него, бормочет:  
  
— Выйду, выйду досрочно, я тут как ангел божий живу, — и вскидывает на него ставшие огромными испуганные глаза: — Ты только дождись.  
  
***  
  
В Остине они покупают дом. Джаред проводит ревизию банковских счетов и грустит. Дженсен пьет пиво на крыльце, раскачивается в кресле и крутит на пальце кольцо с голубком. Джаред выглядывает на секунду с бумажкой и делает замечание:  
  
— Ты поосторожнее, вещь ценная.  
  
— Ценная, — улыбается Дженсен, вспоминая их свадьбу.  
  
Джаред снова появляется, но уже с бумажкой и пивом, присаживается рядом и бурчит:  
  
— Дизайнерская работа, высокопрочный пластик, голубок, между прочим, собран из алмазов чистой воды.  
  
Дженсен давится пивом, а Джаред продолжает грустить, подсчитывая на бумажке циферку и последующие шарики-нолики напротив каждого своего счета:  
  
— Всего ничего осталось, — и жалуется: — Как жить будем?  
  
Дженсен от нехватки кислорода после затяжного кашля, пива в носу и бриллиантового голубка перед глазами заявляет:  
  
— Вместе.

 


End file.
